The Gang Goes to the Jersey Shore
"The Gang Goes to the Jersey Shore" is the second episode of the seventh season of It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia. Dee and Dennis take the gang to their favorite childhood vacation spot on the Jersey Shore. Things aren't quite as they remember them. Still, Mac, Frank and Charlie have the times of their lives; Dee and Dennis not so much. Recap Dennis and Dee stop Frank as he burns old photo albums behind Paddy's. They find photos of their favorite vacations at the Jersey shore and convince the rest of the gang to visit. Mac chokeholds Charlie so they can successfully take him unconscious because of his crippling fear to leave Philadelphia. At the beach, Dennis and Dee drink tequila out of sunscreen bottles and comment on how there are only stray dogs and no people around. Charlie enjoys the ocean and drinks sunscreen, even though Dee told him that it is not alcohol. They decide to show Charlie the boardwalk, which is also quite vacant, and decide to go under the boardwalk to find the spot where Dennis had his first kiss. There, they find two homeless men having sex. A disgusted Charlie leaves to head back to the beach. Dennis and Dee decide to try and "reset" their trip by going on a amusement part ride on the boardwalk. On the top of the ride, a braid of Dee's hair gets stuck in the gears and is ripped out. Dennis vomits. They go to the hospital to have the part of her scalp reattached and they meet a girl who invites them to party. They are forced to smoke Angel Dust and assist in robbing a laundromat where a robber gets shot. A doctor stitches up the robber and is then shot. Dennis and Dee are forced to dig his grave on the beach, but manage to escape. Meanwhile, Mac and Frank sit on the beach and eat ham that has been soaked in rum. Stray dogs keep attacking them for the ham, so they decide to float in the ocean in a dingy. They fall asleep and wake up in the middle of the ocean. The ham floats away and Frank contemplates eating Mac, but a boat of guidos arrives and picks them up. On the boat they get spray-tans and steroids, retrieve the ham, and party all night long. Elsewhere on the beach, Charlie entertains himself when he sees the Waitress walking towards him. He convinces her that he is not stalking her, and she agrees to spend the evening with him on the beach. In the morning, she walks up and realizes she was tripping on Ecstasy the previous night and hurries away, disgusted. Back at the hotel parking lot, Dennis and Dee yell at the rest of the gang to get in the Landrover and go back to Philly. Recurring Roles * Mary Elizabeth Ellis as The Waitress Guest Stars * Kristina Apgar as Stephanie * Christopher Backus as Bobby * Jeremy Radin as Sketchy Nick Trivia * This is the second time an episode has been set outside of Philadelphia, the first being the Season 6 episode "The Gang Gets Stranded in the Woods". Also this is only the second time Charlie has ever left Philadelphia in his life ("The Gang Hits the Road"). Plus, he mentions being knocked out in order to leave Philadelphia - this is the method the gang used to get Charlie out of Philadelphia in Season 6. * Danny DeVito was born and raised in Neptune, New Jersey. * "Vacation" by The Go-Go's starts playing on 16:01. * "Under the Boardwalk" by The Drifters plays during the closing credits. Quotes Images 7x2.jpg 7x2 (7).jpg 7x2 (6).jpg 7x2 (5).jpg 7x2 (4).jpg 7x2 (3).jpg Category:It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia Episodes Category:Season 7 Episodes Category:It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia Episodes Category:Season 7 Episodes